Kosho Haruyuki
is one of the new main characters and villains that debuted in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE!]]. She is the younger sister of Kosho Akiyuki. She is a second year exchange student at Kawai High School and idol in the unit, PEPPer. In ''episode 20, Haruyuki becomes a member of the Defence Club. Her Galaxy form is . She controls the power of the Sun. Appearance Haruyuki shares similar features with her older twin. She has light blue hair with forelocks that goes down to her cheeks and her bangs swept onto the right-hand side. Her eyes are crimson red. Haruyuki wears a white gothic dress with grey lining and dark grey ruffles underneath the skirt. She wears a light golden coloured bow at the center of her shirt that appears to be vertically tied around her neck, with a silver ring and a red jewel embedded, at the knot of the bow tie. She also wears dark grey stockings and flats with a black bow. Personality Haruyuki, in contrast with her older sister, has a harsher manner of speaking. She is short tempered and views herself as superior then others. She is the most athletic out of the two, but is also very intelligent. She usually tamed by her older sister's denial at her rudeness. Background Haruyuki enrolled into Kawai High School as an exchange student along with her sister. Nothing else is known, except that they are the perfect twins. Relationships Family Kosho Akiyuki - Akiyuki is Haruyuki's older twin sister and co-member in the idol unit, PEPPer. They share a very close bond with each other as twins, being able to read each other's thoughts and such. Shio - Shio is more or less the motherly figure to Akiyuki and Haruyuki, and cooks their meals regularly. She also acts as their idol manager. Unnamed Mother - There is flashback of Haruyuki's mother in episode 10, when she leaves for work on Christmas. Not much is known about her, except that she works a lot. Friends Himura Akiko - Envious of Akiko because of her relationship with Noya and being Cure Scarlet, Haruyuki strives to eliminate her and expresses jealousy towards the latter. Akiko, however, is completely oblivious to this and treats Haruyuki with kindness. Himura Noya - Together with her sister, Haruyuki adored Noya aka Cure Crimson as her hero ever since she was a little kid. In Noya's prime as a Pretty Cure she was very famous throughout many dimensions, including hers. She also secretly wishes to try out Noya's home-made rice balls. Sakurai Maki - Haruyuki despises Maki since Maki states that she and her sister are odd and their popularity is only temporary. This is very evident when Maki questions their motifs about Noya, becoming suspicious, and gets a glares as a response. Galaxy Luna "The Twin Stars Shinning in the Heavens! Galaxy Sol!" ツインスターズ天に輝きます！ギャラクシーソル！ Tsuin Sutāzu Ten ni Kagayakimasu! Gyarakushī Soru! is the alter ego of Kosho Haruyuki. Galaxy Sol has the power of the Sun. She is represented by the sun. Quotes Songs Haruyuki's voice actress has participated in 2 duets. Duets * First☆Distant☆Star * STARry PEPPer Trivia * Kosho Haruyuki is the gender bend of Haruhiko Beppu from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! LOVE!. * Etymology ** Kosho (コショウ) - Pepper ** Haruyuki (晴之) - Spring Snow * Galaxy Sol means the sun.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Sol Gallery Haruyuki Kosho Profile.png|Kosho Haruyuki Profile Galaxy Sol Profile.png|Galaxy Sol Profile Haruyuki in a Yukata.png|Haruyuki in a Yukata Kosho Haruyuki Casual 2.png|Kosho Haruyuki Christmas profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains